


No Inhibition

by Zillabird



Series: The Moon, the Sun, and the Truth [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Praise Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/pseuds/Zillabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason take a break from patrolling the city as wolves and enjoy some quality time in the open air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Inhibition

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Due to the nature of the characters in the story, and their ability to turn into wolves, this fic treads a line that might be somewhat squicky to others. In other words, bestiality is mentioned. However, all sex which takes place in this fic is between two humans in human forms so I did not include the warning in the tags. I hope that does not inconvenience anyone.

On a slow night, Dick and Jason would take off from the streets and out of the glow of the streetlamps and chase each other into Gotham City Park. The asphalt and cement under their paws and nails was something they got used to eventually but it didn’t make the change from that to the more natural grass and soft dirt feel any less incredible. It might have been a manicured, artificial paradise but for a few short hours it _was_ paradise.

Ten city blocks worth of trees and grass, flowers and a small pond filled with sleeping ducks and fish that darted away when they pounced into the shallow end and splashed water all over each other and the benches nearby.

Jason had always envied Dick’s coloring. Just like Bruce, Dick was pitch black. He blended into the shadows so that all you could see was a glimpse of blue eyes before he blinked and disappeared all over again. Dick was significantly smaller than Bruce was, leaner, but he made up for it in speed and that unnerving ability to disappear into the darkness. Jason’s red coat, like copper pennies but brighter, never gave him a chance to flit in and out of the shadows.

And Dick, like the asshole that he was, took full advantage of that each and every time.

Teeth caught around his tail and Jason felt himself being pulled. Jason turned, snapping his jaws and watching Dick dart into the shadows again.

He was like a big child sometimes.

Jason shook himself, throwing water droplets everywhere, and then looked around in search of the bastard.

A nose nudged under his flank and Jason growled before twitching and using his head to butt Dick. Blue eyes twinkled at him and Jason knew the damn asshole was laughing at him in his head. He licked Jason’s face, a silent apology for fucking with him, and Jason shoved a paw in his face for his troubles.

Dick wasn’t dissuaded. He placed his head on Jason’s back, rubbing it back and forth a little in a way that Jason found oddly comforting but mostly just annoying. He growled again and shook, trying to dislodge him.

A paw hit him in the side of the head, a playful knock in the head Dick would mostly likely say, and then Dick was setting his damn head back on Jason’s back.

Jason huffed out a breath, shaking him off again and then turning to face Dick only to find him disappeared into the shadows again.

Fucking. Asshole.

Jason grunted, mostly just an exhalation of breath that was _definitely_ not a yip, when Dick’s paws landed on his shoulders. Jason took a step forward but Dick was mounting him like a fucking pro and followed him right along. He turned his head as much as possible, growling again and then – okay, yeah it was a yip this time – yipping when he felt Dick insistently pressing against him.

Oh _hell_ no. Dick was not going to fucking mount him and do this doggy style, emphasis on the _dog_.

Jason growled, darted forward quick enough that not even Dick could keep his position, and started the change. Bruce would have had a fucking field day. There wasn’t a damn mask within two blocks, or a change of clothes for that matter, and anyone who happened to be walking in the park might be able to see his face. Fortunately, the park was pretty dark and there wasn’t anyone in Gotham stupid enough to go out after dark fell. At least the gang wars were kept to the city streets.

Jason spoke as soon as he formed the right organs for speech again, throwing an arm over his junk since there wasn’t as much fucking fur on this body. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, _dick_?”

Dick whined at him but then followed him through the change. It was never a pretty sight but on a relative scale, Dick was always the easiest to watch. It was smoother for him and Jason remembered asking Bruce once why that was before he’d died. Bruce had replied that born wolves had more practice. Jason figured he’d had enough practice at this point that if that were the case, he’d be pretty damn good at it too.

The reality was that Dick probably just couldn’t do anything ugly.

He stood up straight, not bothering with the modesty Jason was aiming for. He never did. According to Dick, clothes were just a hassle.

_“There’s nothing wrong with your body, Little Wing. Humans are so picky about things like that.”_

Jason dragged his gaze from dick to Dick just in time for the man to reply, “There was nobody watching.”

“That’s not what I had a problem with,” Jason said. “You were decidedly too furry for what you were trying to do.”

Dick frowned, brow furrowing. Jason could see him trying to piece together Jason’s logic. “You’re upset because I was the wolf?”

“Ding, ding, ding. Give the boy a prize,” Jason said. He scooted back a little, covering himself better. “I don’t know what kinky shit you’re into but bestiality is _not_ on my list of turn-ons.”

Dick snorted and broke out into that dazzling grin of his. “I’m fairly certain that one of the participants has to be human for it to qualify as bestiality.”

He wasn’t wrong, but Jason shook his head. “Look, you and your wolf are one. I get that. You can preach until your face turns blue but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m still a person inside that body. And person me doesn’t find any of your furry ass attractive. Not like that.”

Dick sighed, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes a little like he was trying to figure out exactly which part of wolf sex Jason was having a problem with. He’d never really understand. Dick was born like this. He’d always had the ability to change into his wolf. Dick had said more than once that he’d been born in human form but he might as well have been born as a wolf pup for all the difference it made. Born wolves spent half their time as a wolf from the day they were born. Bitten wolves didn’t have that upbringing. Jason had been human for twelve long years before he’d suddenly gotten the ability to get furry.

The wolf was never going to feel like anything but an addition, an add on, an extra piece of himself. At best, it might one day feel like an extension.

It would never be half of him, the way it was for Dick.

“It really bothered you?” Dick asked.

Jason nodded. “Yes.”

Dick shrugged. “Alright. Sex in human form only. Duly noted.”

Jason knew he still didn’t totally understand but he knew it wasn’t something Jason wanted and that was enough for Dick. Jason appreciated that.

“But we’re not in wolf form now, Little Wing,” Dick mumbled. Jason was instantly reminded that Dick had been trying to initiate something between them only moments ago.

“We’re in public,” Jason said dryly.

Dick arched an eyebrow, sliding his hand into Jason’s hair. “There’s no one around.”

“It’s still a public place,” Jason replied.

Dick continued stroking through Jason’s hair and then his hand stilled and he waited until Jason’s teal eyes met his before asking, “Is that a no?”

Jason chewed on the inside of his cheek and silently tried to sort through his feelings on the subject. Dick was an exhibitionist. Maybe it had never been said but Dick had conveniently forgotten to close the curtains one too many times for Jason not to have a pretty good idea that his sometimes lover got off on the idea of being watched. Jason didn’t mind. If he did, he’d have been more careful about making sure those curtains were closed than he had been.

After all, if Dick was a little more passionate during those times than Jason was going to let the man do just about whatever the hell he wanted.

There was a slight difference between open curtains and having sex smack dab in the middle of the goddamn park.

That didn’t mean Jason was against it.

“Little Wing?” Dick prompted again.

Jason hesitated for a moment and then nodded. “Fine.”

Dick tugged on his hair a little and Jason wished that didn’t pool heat in his stomach. “Don’t say fine. If you’re not comfortable doing this, we won’t do it. End of story.”

“I’m not against it,” Jason corrected. “I’m just…”

“Nervous?” Dick suggested.

Jason scowled. “Fuck off. I’m not a teenage girl on prom night.”

“Apprehensive, then,” Dick offered.

Well, that was a little bit better. “Yes. I’m apprehensive.”

Dick went back to sliding his fingers through Jason’s hair. “You know I’ll stop if you tell me to.”

“I know,” Jason said.

“I’m not cruel,” Dick said.

“Just a little sadistic,” Jason replied.

Dick didn’t break that laser focus of his. “If it’s not good for you, it’s not good for me.”

Jason _knew_ that. “I can’t make any promises.”

“I’m not expecting you to,” Dick said. “We can try it and if you don’t like it, it’s done. Doesn’t matter when you decide you don’t like it. You say stop and that’s it.”

Jason trusted Dick. If Jason said stop, it didn’t matter if Dick was right on the edge he would stop, put some distance between them, and then put Jason first. Whatever that might require.

“Then alright,” Jason said.

Dick’s expression softened again, curling into a smile. “That’s my Little Wing.”

“I’m not your anything, asshole,” Jason said.

Dick pushed him back onto the grass and locked their mouths together, quieting any further objections about being Dick’s with his tongue. Taking a look at Dick, one might not think that Dick would be a rough lover but that animal instinct seemed to bleed right into his human form. Which meant Dick was more likely to bite down on Jason’s bottom lip like he was doing right now than shower him in gentle kisses.

Though, to Dick’s credit, he’d done both with Jason.

Jason pulled back a little but Dick didn’t let go, not until Jason sighed and dropped his head back in some minor defeat. Victory was Dick’s aphrodisiac. A potent one if the hard press of the man’s cock against his thigh was any indication.

“Get on your hands and knees?” Dick suggested.

Jason rolled over and pulled himself up into position. “Determined to do it doggy style.”

“It’s more comfortable,” Dick said. Like _that_ was his real reasoning. Dick was a dominant little jackass to everyone but Bruce. Jason was pretty sure Dick just wanted to be top dog.

“Is your wolf turned on by my wolf?” Jason asked, a rather odd question as Dick slid his hands to Jason’s hips and pressed a kiss to Jason’s spine.

“I am the wolf,” Dick said.

Jason sighed. He’d heard that enough that Dick might as well cross stitch it to a pillow for him. “Whatever. Does my wolf-“

“I am attracted to every part of you,” Dick said.

It wasn’t the answer Jason had been looking for but it was answer enough. He smirked. “Pervert.”

Dick bit down on his ass cheek as retribution and then licked over the spot like a soft apology. Jason was waiting for a response but what he got was a hot, wet tongue sliding up his crack. He felt his cheeks warm furiously but stuttered on his words when Dick repeated the action.

And when the man pulled away for a brief second, Jason was reminded of their environment when cool air turned cold from the moisture. His heart pounded in his chest but it was enjoyable, for now. Any thoughts after that went out of his head as Dick pulled him apart and licked in deeper.

It was dirty. So dirty. And right up Dick’s goddamn alley. Jason got so much shit for being wild and aggressive and half a dozen women, and nearly as many men, had said to him that he looked like he could chain someone up and keep them entertained for hours. Or some variation of the thought.

He had _nothing_ on Dick.

Dick treated sex like something natural. And sure, it was, but it was carnal with Dick. It was never just sex for him. It was mating. It was animal. Jason knew Dick didn’t do sex like the average person did. It was always deeper than that.

It left his partners reeling, or at least Jason.

“Fuck,” Jason breathed. Dick’s tongue worked deeper, pressing into him and stretching him as much as the flexible muscle would allow. Opening him up and _God_ Jason could feel Dick breathing against him. “Holy- Come on, you fucking tease.”

He felt Dick smirk against him, pulling his tongue back before giving one more kitten lick and moving his mouth back to the base of Jason’s spine to leave a mark there. “You still okay, Little Wing?”

Jesus, was Dick even still thinking about being in a public place right now? Jason might as well have blinders on for all the shits he gave. “I’m fucking fine.”

Another little nip at the base of his spine and then he heard Dick spit on his hand and the sound of him lubricating himself with it. “Good.”

It was still going to be rough. A rim job and some spit wasn’t going to equal out to proper stretching and real honest to god lube. Damn good thing that Jason liked a little bit of pain with his pleasure. Damn good thing that Dick liked giving it.

Dick slid a finger in, but the moment it was pulled away he worked the tip in and Jason cursed him for not really having much patience. It was a fond curse. Jason kind of enjoyed that Dick never treated him like he was going to break.

He questioned that thought when, after the barest moment to let Jason adjust, Dick slammed his hips forward and drove into Jason to bottom out all at once. Jason’s shoulders tightened and his cock throbbed in pleasure.

There were some serious wires crossed in his head.

“I’d love to test your limits on that one day,” Dick mumbled against the skin of his shoulder.

“Move, asshole. If you can’t make it worth it this time, I won’t give you the chance to test anything in the future,” Jason said, covering his embarrassment at his reaction.

Dick’s hips made a small snapping motion and Jason groaned. He wished he hadn’t. Dick could be such a smug bastard. Fortunately, he didn’t say anything and Dick finally started moving with some rhythm. It was slow, sensual, but still deep enough to stretch Jason and give him that bite to the pleasure. “You feel so good, Little Wing.”

Damn nickname shouldn’t ever sound that good.

“So tight around me. Every time,” Dick said, still letting those words slip from his mouth. Little bits of praise that made Jason warm. His pace picked up a notch and the hands at Jason’s waist adjusted his position to give Dick better accuracy. Accuracy which he used to drive himself right against Jason’s prostate.

Jason, in turn, could barely keep himself up on his hands and knees. His muscles trembled from the overwhelming pleasure. Teeth locked around his shoulder again, sinking into flesh hard enough to leave a bruise. Hard enough to leave imprints of Dick’s goddamn teeth. Jason’s hips twitched which had him meeting Dick’s thrust and both of them groaned.

“That’s it, Little Wing. Show me how amazing you can be,” Dick said. “Right here where anyone could see us.”

Fucking exhibitionist. Jason couldn’t give a damn about everyone else but showing off for Dick sounded pretty damn good. He rocked back to meet another thrust and felt the force in his hips. “Damn.”

“You have a dirty mouth,” Dick commented.

Jason scoffed, although with his body being rocked back and forth with Dick’s thrusts it came out kind of weak. “My mouth isn’t the one that was on someone’s ass.”

Dick laughed at that and Jason couldn’t believe it didn’t break his rhythm.

“Bite me,” Jason said.

Dick was happy to oblige and the mouth on his back was such a great feeling. Even better when Dick bared his teeth against his skin, teasing the bite that he was still holding back. Then he snapped his teeth down and Jason gasped from the sting.

“Make noises for me, Little Wing,” Dick ordered.

Jason moaned on command. “Touch me.”

Dick snapped his hips forward, punishment.

“ _Please,_ ” Jason begged. “Touch me, please.”

Dick wrapped his hand around Jason’s cock after. Never not one to reward Jason when Dick perceived that Jason had submitted properly.

Damn dominant wolf asshole.

Dick’s hand felt perfect, amazing. The perfect amount of tightness because Dick knew when to be soft and knew when Jason needed Dick’s hand to squeeze him. Jason was panting, head hanging down and red hair in his eyes. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

“I know you are,” Dick said.

“Come on,” Jason encouraged. His voice lowered. “Now, Dickie. Please.”

“Tighten up,” Dick ordered.

Jason was past eye rolling. He squeezed his muscles around Dick and heard the man grunt at the sudden change before he pistoned his hips into him all that much faster. Any hits against Jason’s prostate at this point were coincidence, Dick was chasing his own pleasure at this point. The hand at Jason’s cock, still pumping, was more than enough to make up for the loss.

Dick leaned over, slamming into Jason and tensing before locking his teeth on Jason’s neck. A pulse of something warm and wet inside of Jason had him jerking in Dick’s hand and coming all over the grass below him.

Dick didn’t move, didn’t even release the bite on Jason’s neck, until Jason dropped onto his stomach beneath him. Then he let go, kissing the bite mark, and gently pulled out of Jason before dropping onto the grass beside him. Unlike Jason, Dick laid on his back. “You okay?”

“Never better,” Jason said. It was pretty damn close to the truth.

“Want me to kiss anything better?” Dick asked, small smile on his lips.

Jason grunted, swallowing the instant urge to tell Dick to kiss his ass. After the earlier foreplay, Jason was pretty sure Dick would go right ahead and do that.

“Worth it?” Dick asked.

Jason sighed and closed his eyes. “Worth it.”

A soft peck landed on Jason’s cheek and he heard a sort of crunching noise before the kiss was replaced with a wet, scratchy tongue and a wet nose. Jason opened his eyes to Dick back in wolf form.

“Alright, alright. I’m moving,” Jason muttered. He pulled himself to shaky knees and started his own change once again. He was on four paws in a matter of minutes. Dick laid his head on Jason’s back again and Jason let out a soft breath that might have been a sigh. He waited until Dick pulled away to gently bump their cheeks together and from the sparkle in Dick’s eyes, it was the right thing to do.


End file.
